


Unwritten Destiny

by ShillBeautifulStranger



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShillBeautifulStranger/pseuds/ShillBeautifulStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phedra, Bella's cousin, moves to Forks to live with Bella and Charlie. Phedra becomes close with the Cullen's, but doesn't find out they are vampires until Bella becomes pregnant. When Bella becomes a vampire and Phedra finds out the Cullen's are in danger, she decides to stay as a witness to try to help them. GARRETT LOVE STORY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Bella Swan's POV:  
Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I all stood in the Port Angelas airport waiting for my cousin Phedra's flight to arrive. Alice and I had spent the last five minutes discussing the little details for my wedding tomorrow. Of course, Alice had almost had everything finished already, but I knew she wanted to think I had a part in it. 

"How come Phedra is coming to live with you and Charlie? I know you said that she's been bounced around throughout your family, but why?" Jasper asked trying to start a conversation again. 

"To be honest, I have no idea. It's always been like that I guess," I sighed before asking the question I've been dreading to say out loud, " You do realize that she's probably going to try hanging around me as much as possible?" 

Alice nodded slowly before turning to Edward and I. "She'll be walking through the arrival gate in less than a minute, so you two should get over there." My fiance and I both nodded before heading over to the gate. Just as Alice said, a familiar brunette girl walked through the gate. 

Phedra POV: 

As soon as I made my way out of the gate I heard somebody call out my name before a pair of arms found their way around me. "Bella!" I cried with a laugh before dropping my bags and returning her hug. Once she let go I bent down to pick up my bags only to find them gone.

"Bella?" I looked at her with wide eyes noticing the small group of people behind her. Two of the three males had grabbed my bags, and the other had wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. 

"Phedra, this is Edward my fiance," Bella said motioning to the male who had his arms around her waist before continuing, "This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett." Bella motioned to each person before I found another set of arms around me. 

"It's wonderful to meet you!" Alice said as I returned the hug slowly. "I think we're going to be great friends." 

I nodded as she returned to Jasper's side before telling everyone my name, "It's nice to meet you all too, Bella has told me about you all. I'm Phedra, but I suppose you already knew that. " Everyone nodded before Bella grabbed my arm and started walking towards the exit of the airport. Once we got outside I was relieved to finally be outside. I wasn't paying any more attention to where we were going until the group stopped in front of two very expensive cars. 

"You, Bella, and Edward will ride in the Volvo," Alice said motioning to the silver car in front of me. "Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I will ride in the convertible." 

I nodded slowly before turning towards Bella. I had never really been a people person, and Bella knew that. Why would she bring them with her if she knew that? 

"So...We'll be dropping your stuff off at the house and then we're going to head to the Cullen's house," Bella said with a small smile as everyone got into their designated car. "Charlie won't be home for a while, so it won't matter." 

"We figured since you're going to be hanging out with us you might as well meet everyone now," Edward said as he started the car and drove away. "The others will meet us back at the house in case you were wondering." 

~Mini Time Skip~ 

Meeting the Cullen's definitely wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Sure, it was strange that the family all had the same golden eyes, but I figured that it was just something they enjoyed. You could do anything you wanted with a pair of contacts. Esme had made Bella and me dinner, and we all shared stories. Everything was great until Emmett asked about why I was bounced around from family member to family member. 

As soon as the words left Emmett's mouth, I dropped the cup I had holding causing it to shatter on the table. I jumped up immediately and tried to apologize for breaking the glass, but I couldn't get a complete word out of my mouth. Carlisle had started to pick up the broken glass and Bella had rushed to my side in an attempt to calm me down. After a minute, I started to calm down and looked at Bella who was giving Jasper a thankful look. 

"I am sorry I upset you," Emmett said with a frown. I nodded not quite ready to talk yet.

"Don't worry about the glass, child. We have plenty more. It was an old cup anyways," Esme said squeezing my arm gently. "Accidents happen I'm just happy you didn't cut yourself. " Esme smiled at me as Bella's grip tightened on my hand. 

"Thank you, Esme." I said as I sat back down, "I just wasn't expecting that question. I've never told anybody the reason, and I don't know who all knows."

"You can tell us if you need someone to tell. Sometimes telling people about something you've never told anyone can help with the panic it causes." Carlisle said as he joined us at the table once more. 

I look at the family in front of me before nodding, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone including Charlie." I looked around as everyone nodded. 

"My mother and father were the side of the family that I feel Charlie tried to never talk about. My father was a close cousin of Charlie's and was in the military. He and my mom had met in high school and had gotten married just before he joined. When I was ten we found out my father had gone MIA. My mother started working more hours at the bar, and I barely ever saw her. One night she just never came home, and after a few days, I was sent to live with my aunt. As to why nobody kept me for longer than half a year I will never understand." I bit my lip as I finished the story and looked around the table. 

"I'm sorry, Phedra," Rosalie said quietly from her seat. I looked at her and nodded my head. 

"We should get going, they boys have to take Edward out for his Bachelor Party and Charlie is probably wondering where we are," Bella said standing up. The Cullen's all nodded, as Edward and I stood up as well. 

"It was lovely to meet you all. I'll see you all tomorrow," I said before following Bella and Edward out the door and into Edward's Volvo. Edwards drove is home and I went inside to let him talk to her before he left. I said a quick hello to Charlie who was watching a game before telling him I needed to sleep my jet-lag away for tomorrow. 

Once I was in my room I unpacked everything before changing into my pajamas and saying goodnight to Bella. She needed her sleep more than I did. After all, tomorrow was her big day. She was getting married after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew getting ready for a wedding could be so boring? 

I felt like I had been sitting in Alice's room for forever. She was doing Bella's make-up while Rosalie did Bella's hair. I, on the other hand, wasn't allowed to help at all. I wasn't even allowed to move from my spot on the bed without Alice giving me a death glare. 

I had been lying on the bed for the last fifteen minutes trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to something I had heard Alice say to Bella when we arrived at the house. I had been talking to Esme who volunteered to take my dress and shoes upstairs for me when I swore I heard Alice tell Bella that she and I were the first humans in the house.  
At this point, I had no explanations besides that I heard her wrong which I highly doubted.

"Do you want me to do Phedra's hair now?" Rosalie asked Alice as she finished braiding Bella's hair. I rose an eyebrow in confusion as I was snapped out of my thoughts, but then I understood. I wasn't allowed to move because I was going to be Alice's next victim. 

"Yes, please. Can you tie her hair up in the black ribbon on the dresser please?" Alice said barely looking up from Bella's face. 

"Alice, Rosalie, you two don't have to fuss over me. I'm more than capable of doing my hair and makeup, I -" It had met the Cullen's not even twenty-four hours ago, and I was already being treated like an old friend. 

"Please, Phedra, after last night you're practically part of the Cullen clan. It'll be fun I promise!" Alice said as she cut me off. She nodded at Rosalie who then started to gently pull a brush through my hair. I tensed slightly when Rosalie's cold hands brushed the back of my neck and continued with my previous thoughts. Once she was finished she tied my hair up with the ribbon. 

"Thank you, Rosalie. It looks wonderful!" I said as I looked in the mirror I was handed. As soon as I set the mirror down Alice dragged me over to the make-up table. 

"Rose, can you go get Bella's dress and help her get into it?" Alice asked as she sat me down in the chair previously occupied by Bella. "I'm not going go through all the work I did on Bella if that's alright. I'll just do the basics." 

I nodded before shutting my eyes and letting Alice do her thing. When she told me to open my eyes I did and looked in the mirror. "Thank you, Alice. I usually just use gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner." I leaned in closer to the mirror and closed one of my eyes. The eyeshadow was the same exact shade as my dress, and the eyeliner was on point. I thanked her before Rosalie pulled me away to get me in my dress. 

~Mini Time Skip~ 

The wedding was beautiful. I cried even though I didn't know Bella real well, but it was just wonderful. After the newly-weds hugged everyone, the entire group was pushed outside where the after-party was held. Again, everything was beautiful. 

For the most part, I just floated through the crowd talking to whichever Cullen was by my side at the time. Both Jasper and Emmett had me dance with them, and even Alice danced with me. I met a bunch of Bella's friends and talked to Billy Black who I had met a few times as a child.  
I had finally found Bella and gave her my congratulations before Edward approached us with a group that consisted of three women and a man behind him. The first thing I noticed about them was their eyes. They had the same golden hue that the Cullens' eyes held. That peaked my interest just a little bit.

"I would like to introduce you four to my wife, Bella," Edward said as he wrapped an arm around Bella. 

"Hello, Bella. I'm Tanya, and this is Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar," She smiled at Bella before looking at me. "And who are you?" 

"I'm Phedra, Bella's cousin," I said with a small smile before looking at Edward. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes held a little bit of confusion and maybe panic. "It's nice to meet you too."

The small group walked off and I turned towards Edward to ask him about their eyes, only to find him dragging Bella away. With a sigh, I returned to my previous task of getting lost in the crowd. After about an hour it was declared that Bella and Edward had to leave for their honeymoon. 

Once the newlyweds said their goodbyes to everyone, they were loaded up into a car and left. I watched as the car sped away before Alice's hand was wrapped around my waist. "Do you want to have a sleepover with Rose and me? I think there're a few things we need to discuss." I nodded before going to find Charlie and inform him that I was sleeping over at the Cullen's house. 

~Mini Time Skip~ 

"Edward told us that you have a few questions for us." I looked up from the cup of coffee I had in my hands as Carlisle spoke. I bit my lip slightly as I looked around the table, scanning the pairs of golden eyes around be. 

"Relax, Phedra," Jasper told me once I returned my gaze to my cup. Oddly enough I did and I took a deep breath. 

"I do have a few questions," I looked up and glanced around again before continuing, "I'm curious as to why your eyes are gold, along with Tanya and her family's. I would also like to know why I heard Alice tell Bella we were the first humans in the house." 

Carlisle stood up before nodding his head slowly, "Since Edward was the one who told us to talk to you we might as well tell you." The rest of the family nodded in agreement before Carlisle started speaking again. "The answers to your questions are the same. I, along with the rest of my family, am a vampire. Our eyes are gold because we live off of human blood, and Tanya's family does as well." 

"You and Bella really were the first humans to step foot in the house after we started decorating," Alice added quickly. 

I knew I should probably be running out of the house as fast as my legs can carry me, but since they haven't hurt Bella and Bella trusted them around me I decided to stay. "Can I ask you all a few more questions?" I ask before taking a sip of my coffee. 

"Of course," Carlisle said with a nod before returning to his seat. I spent the next few hours learning about vampires, and I also learned about the Quileute tribe who are wolves. 

It was almost one in the morning when I admitted to being tired and headed to bed with my mind spinning with all the information I had just learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett will be introduced in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been moths since Renesmee had been born, Bella became a vampire, and I moved in with the Cullen Family. Esme, with a little help from everyone excluding Bella, renovated a home for Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. Sue to Edward's room no longer being occupied, the Cullens offered it to me. I accepted the offer and moved in within the week. 

Jacob and I had befriended each other rather quickly, and Seth and I became rather close. It was strange knowing that none of my friends were completely, but I knew Charlie was going through the same thing even if he didn't know the entire truth. 

Renesmee was on my lap sleeping when Alice dropped a vase, causing it to shatter. Everyone turned towards Alice and I heard Edward gasp. All of the sudden the room was filled with everyone asking Alice questions. 

"They're coming," Alice and Edward said together. "All of them." 

I passed Renesmee to Bella before standing up and stepping towards Alice. "Who's 'they'?" I had a feeling that I already knew the answer, but I needed someone to confirm it. 

"The Volturi," Alice said quietly. I tuned out as soon as Alice confirmed my fears. I tuned in as occasionally, not really wanting to hear all of the details until Emmett said that we fight, or rather they fight. I tuned out again until I heard Bella yelling. 

"Absolutely not! Phedra is not staying here, especially if the others agree to be witnesses! I know how dangerous it is to be around other vampires, and I will not put her through that!" Bella yelled, quickly walking in front of me. My eyes widened as I processed what Bella had just said. More vampires were coming to the house, and the Cullens wanted me to stay. 

"Bella, she'd be safer here. If the things go bad with the Volturi they would most likely come here, and find her scent. Dimitri would most likely track her down and kill her," Carlisle said causing my heart to start racing in my chest.

"Do I have a say in this at all?" I asked before stepping out from behind Bella. "Seeing as how you're talking about my fate I'd like to at least express my opinion, and I want to stay." I turned to face Bella who was giving me a death glare before turning back towards Carlisle.

"I know it's going to be dangerous, but what would Charlie say if I just left? He's already freaked out as it is, and if I leave he'd panic even more. As for the other vampires, you can just tell them that I'm not to be harmed and that they have to feed outside of Forks if they choose to not feed off animals." I looked at Alice who nodded at me before I turned my attention to Bella again.

"Fine, you can stay but I am not babysitting you while the house is filled with vampires," Bella said before Alice started speaking. 

"Tanya's family, Siobhan's coven, Amun's coven, maybe Alistair, Peter and Charlotte, and..." Her eyes flickered to me before continuing with a slight smile, "Garrett."

I raised my eyebrow slightly before Jacob entered the house rambling about something before realizing something was wrong. He questioned Bella before she told him, "The Volturi are coming to kill us." 

~Time Jump!~ 

Alice and Jasper had left us with barely any warning, and Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were off asking their friends for help. I was shut up in my room when somebody softly knocked on my door. "Come in," I muttered quietly before the door opened. 

"Hello, Phedra," Tanya said as she leaned on the frame of my doorway, "Edward sent me to ask you to come down and join us. Most of the guests have arrived." 

I nodded before standing up slowly and making my way over to Tanya, "How long have you been here for?" I asked her as she pulled me into a gentle hug. 

"Only a few days," Tanya replied before leading me downstairs. "There are quite a few vampires here, but they have all promised not to harm you." I nodded as we reached the bottom of the stairs and followed Tanya into the living room. 

As Tanya walked into the room, everything dropped dead quiet. I looked around as a bunch of pairs of red eyes and a few pairs of golden eyes focused on me. "Hello, I'm Phedra," I said trying and failing, to keep my voice as straight as possible. 

Edward made his way over to me before pointing to people throughout the room and telling me who each person was and if they had a power. I was trying to match faces to names when Edward literally shook me out of my thoughts. "Has anyone seen Garrett?" He asked looking around the room with a small grin playing on his lips.

"I believe he went outside with Kate again," One of the vampires, Benjamin if I remembered correctly, said with a nod. I looked at Edward who's eyes hardened slightly as he thanked Benjamin before dragging me outside. 

"Garrett? Kate?" He called out as we stepped outside. He looked around before bringing me to the backyard. I recognized Kate who was talking to a male who I could only assume to be Garrett. Edward nodded at me before speaking, "Kate, you remember Phedra," Edward and I watched as Kate nodded and smiled at me before Edward continued with a grin, "Garrett, meet Phedra." 

"Hello..." I said as I watched the dark-haired vampire turn towards me. His ruby eyes met mine and he glanced at Kate before meeting my eyes again and tilting his head to the side. My heart started racing as Garrett started walking towards Edward and me. When he stopped in front of us he grinned, and Edward's hand wrapped around my wrist as if he was going to have to pull me away. 

"Hello there," Garrett said with a grin as he crossed his arms. "Edward, you can let go of her. I'm not going to try to bite her, I did make a promise to Carlisle after all." 

"You can never be too careful when it comes to your 'la tua cantante' now can we?" Edward said with a grin. I raised an eyebrow questioningly as I looked at Kate hoping someone would explain to me what Edward just said. 

If looks could kill, I would be dead due to the look Kate was giving me. I looked at Garrett and then Edward before sighing, "Someone tell me what's going on!" I said taking a step back from the two males. 

"Your Garrett's blood singer Phedra," Edward said never once taking his eyes off of Garrett who was now studying me. 

"Blood singer..." I had heard that word before when the Cullens were telling me about vampires. "Bella was, or is, your blood singer." 

Edward nodded before looking at me, "I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted. Let's go, Kate, Tanya is wondering where you are." Edward grabbed Kate's arms and started to walk towards the house, "Remember Garrett, no biting." 

In the blink of an eye, Edward and Kate were gone and I was left alone with Garrett. I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, "So...now what?"


	4. Chapter Four

Being the only complete human in the Cullen house was never boring, but it was a little terrifying. Not only was I living in a house full of vampires, but quite a few of the vampires had a gift of some sort. In my opinion, the scariest gift was Kate's. The strawberry blonde was able to use electricity to shock anyone who touched her, and it was strong enough to bring a vampire to their knees. 

At one point, everyone was curious as to what Bella was immune to, and they started testing their powers on Bella. I was worried that somebody's gift would hurt Bella, but even Kate couldn't hurt her. 

"Oh yeah, she's a shield, all right. That voltage should have put her on her ass," Kate said with a slight frown.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated," Garrett said from my side causing me to jump slightly. I had forgotten that the dark haired vampire was at my side. The two of us had gotten to know each other fairly well after Edward left the two of us in the backyard.

"Maybe it only works on the weak," Kate said with a smirk before holding out her hand to Garrett and wiggling her fingers slightly. 

"Garrett, I wouldn't," Carlisle said looking from Garrett and Kate before   
Garrett touched Kate's palm and fell to his knees. 

"You, are an amazing woman," Garrett said looking up at Kate with a weak smile. Kate returned his smile before turning towards me with a smirk. Kate somehow knew that Garrett's comment had bothered me. 

"Phedra, can you go inside and make something for Jacob so he can eat when he gets here?" Edward asked me before handing me Renesmee, "I'll be in to help you in a minute." I nodded quickly before taking Renesmee inside. 

"Are you a fairy, Phey?" Renesmee asked as a sat her on a chair in the kitchen before looking through the fridge. I laughed and looked at her with my eyebrow raised before she continued, "You're really pretty, and your name sounds like it has something to do with fairies." 

"Not that I know of," I said before pulling food out of the fridge and starting to cook. I grateful to have been cooking and to have Renesmee as a distraction from what just happened outside. 

"Renesmee, Jacob is outside looking for you," Edward said as he entered the kitchen. I handed Renesmee a plate of food before Jacob before she rushed outside to see him. Edward watched her leave before looking at me, "Are you okay?" 

I shook my head slowly before answering Edward's question, "I'm confused, to be honest." Edward chuckled before making a motion for me to go on. "What Garrett said to Kate really bothered me, and I really don't know why." 

"Liar," Edward said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm a mind reader, remember? We both know why it bothered you, but you just don't want to admit it." 

I sighed and nodded before leaving the kitchen and heading to the stairs, "If anyone needs my I'll be upstairs. Please try to stay out of my head if possible." Edward gave me a nod of his head before I climbed up the staircase and ran into my room. I shut the door and opened the window and grabbed my iPod before climbing out onto the roof. I popped my earbuds in before lying down and closing my eyes. 

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see the sky was full of stars. I sat up slowly before pulling my earbuds out before stretching carefully, not aware of the figure next to me. 

"It's about time you woke up. If I hadn't been able to hear your heartbeat I would have thought you were dead," A very familiar voice said from the left of me. I turned my head in the opposite direction before the voice continued talking, "Edward told me that I upset you earlier. Care to tell me why?" 

I sighed before turning to face Garrett, "You know Kate is infatuated with you, right?" I asked him before looking up at the sky. "She's not the only one, I mean sure I'm more than a little terrified of you but I'm also amazed by you." 

"I'm well aware of Kate's views towards me, and I was curious about her when we met but I'm no longer as interested in her as I was before," I could see Garrett watching me from the corner of my eye. He sighed bore continuing, "You said you're terrified of me, why? There's no reason for you to be." 

I let out a short laugh before turning my head to face him, "There's no reason? If I were to run my hand across the roof right now and prick my finger on a nail or slice it on a loose tile there's a very high chance that you'd kill me." 

"You're in a house full vampires, and you're afraid that I'm going to be the one to kill you?" Garrett tilted his head to the side before continuing, "Am I the only one you're worried will bite you." 

"For the most part, yeah. Sure there's a bunch of 'non-vegetarian' vampires, but Edward called me your 'blood singer'. If that's not terrifying then please do tell me what is." I shook my head slightly before pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I hadn't realized until just then how cold it had gotten outside. 

"What's terrifying is when you meet somebody for the first time and you don't know whether you want to kill them or learn every little detail. It's when you know that the smallest accident could take this somebody away from you. It's knowing that that somebody is either going to die one day whether it be because of you or another force and if they don't die then that somebody is going to end up just like you. It's is knowing that you're going to have to choose between staying in that somebody's life or staying as far away from her as possible, but if you leave you know it's going to torture you until you find out what happened to them and even then you're going to suffer because you weren't there." 

As soon as Garrett finished his little speech I turned my head in his direction to find him looking straight at me. His eyes had a slight amber tint in them just like Bella's eyes got when the animal blood started to affect her eyes. "You've been drinking animal blood?" I asked him quietly, earning a nod from him. "You just keep amazing me." 

"I'm pretty sure terror and amazement aren't used to describe the same thing most of the time," Garrett said with a grin. "What about me amazes you?" 

"We're both considered nomads for one thing. I told you I've lived with some of my other family members, but I didn't tell you how many. I was living with family members who weren't even blood-related to me." I shook my head before continuing, "You're gorgeous, you were quick to accept Nessie when some of the others wanted to rip her throat out, and you interact with everyone easy. Also, let's not forget that you didn't pounce on me when we met, which, is very rare according to stories I've been told." 

Garrett and I sat in silence after I finished speaking. I took this moment to think about his list of terrifying things. He was talking about me, and nothing could convince me otherwise. I shivered slightly earning a slight chuckle from Garrett who told me we should go inside where it was warm. I nodded before climbing into my room through the window followed by Garrett who ran downstairs. I dropped my iPod onto my bed before heading downstairs.

"What's all the commotion about?" I asked as I entered the rather loud living room, watching everybody exchange money. 

"It seems like our friends were doing a little betting while we were having our little chat," Garrett called out from the other side of the room before walking over to my side. 

"Of course, they did. What's with vampires and betting anyways?" I rolled my eyes before Renesmee ran up to Garrett and I and held her hands up towards us. We bent down so she could reach our cheeks and watched the flashback she showed us. 

~Flashback~  
Renesmee's POV

Jacob held me in his arms as I watched him and Emmett discuss a bet. "I bet you twenty bucks that the bloodsucker is going to bite her," Jacob said to Emmett with a grin on his face. 

"Nah, I bet you thirty bucks that he doesn't bite her, and fifty bucks if he kisses her," Emmett replied before laughing. 

"Fine, but if she kisses him you owe me fifty bucks," Jacob said before looking down at me. "Who do you think is going to win the bets, me or Emmett?" I thought for a moment before placing my hand on Jacob's cheek and showing him the memory of Emmett's bets. 

~End of Flashback~   
Phedra POV

As soon Renesmee pulled away I stood up, sending glares to both Jacob and Emmett. The two laughed before shaking hands, Jacob wincing in the process. I caught Edward grinning from across the room and took a few steps forward to join him. Before I could take another step, a cold hand grabbed my wrist before I felt a pair of equally cold lips on mine. 

"That," Garrett said after pulling away, "Is because Emmett owes me fifty dollars from when he dared me to challenge Kate's powers. This one is for enjoyment." 

I barely had the chance to grin before his lips were back on mine.


End file.
